Lovestruck
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Edward finds his dream girl: shy, sweet and beautiful throughout the course of his journey to get his and Alphonse's bodies back but will he be able to have her? Or will the Homonculi take her away from him? Edward/OC, Roy/OC, Alphonse/OC
1. Piano Music Box

The soft, somewhat sad tune of a piano filled an empty house. Very little light flowed into the house as the piano played, sounding lonely against the silence. The player of the piano had to be very good, as it sounded like that of Beethoven. One might think the player was quite old, having many years of experience in the piano. They would be surprised to find it was only a fifteen year old girl.

The girl was somewhat short for her age, being only five foot one and a half. She was quite pretty though, possessing long light blonde hair and sparkling, blue eyes. She had fair skin with very few blemishes, and her lips were a light pink color, similar to that of cherry blossoms and were almost full. Her body looked frail, as she was rather skinny and her collar bones protruded quite far from her body. Still, she was very attractive for her age and almost appeared to be older than she was. Her hair cascaded down her back, neat and combed with some hair thrown sideways to the side of her face and a white rose stashed within the folds of the strands. She was dressed in a sky blue sundress decorated with rose and vine designs, lace, and some satin around the collar. She wore white flats on her feet with little to no heel and lightly tapped them against the wood floor as she played the piano.

She sat in the corner of what resembled a living room, with a rather torn couch beside her and a stand beside that. Atop the stand, photos of a blonde child, a brown-haired child, and a smiling man sat comfortably, the protective glass flashing underneath the morning light. Light purple curtains hung above every window, though they let shards of light through to shine into the house. A grandfather clock ticked by the fireplace, where still cackling coals lay abandoned, accompanying the peaceful air to the home. Down the hall to the right, there was a small, simple room. A makeshift bed was situated by the window, neatly made and crisply clean. A nightstand sat beside the bed and was only decorated by a container of a white, powdery substance and an empty, clear glass. On the walls, photos like the ones in the living room hung as unforgotten memories.

Down the hall, there was another room. This room was very different from the other. It was messy, with papers depicting medical procedures and utensils strewn out carelessly across the floor, and no photos hung on the walls or sat on the nightstand. A small lamp sat on the nightstand instead, its bulb still hot. A desk sat beneath the window and was also messy with similar papers as well as thick, heavy books. It seemed to be more lonely, void of any memories, seeming as though the resident wanted to forget any memories they had.

Inside the kitchen, a simple, wooden table sat in the center. It was square and small, having only two chairs positioned at it. A vase of red roses sat at the center, looking as red as ripe apples. The counters were marble and clear of any dishes or food, although a pan of soup sat on the stove top.

The door in the kitchen abruptly opened, shattering the air of peace. A woman, looking older than the pianist entered. The woman possessed long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with some bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a sparkling, ocean green and were framed by long eyelashes. She wore a gray blouse, dark black baggy pants, and a set of black heeled sandals. She was much taller than the girl, and was a little larger than her as well, though she wasn't even nearly fat. In her arms, a disorganized pile of papers and heavy books threatened to spill out across the floor and she struggled to keep it in her arms, only making it to the table. The books and papers spilled out across the wooden surface and she scrambled to catch stray pieces of thin paper, preventing them from hitting the floor.

She quickly took a seat after placing them in a large pile. She didn't bother to say hello to the pianist in the living room, or even tell her that she was home. The pianist was her younger sister, but she still didn't speak to her. She never spoke to her, even when she wanted to say something. She always had someone else tell her or she wrote a note, whichever was convenient at the time. Over the years, she had become harder than stone and refused to let her sister, let alone anyone, into her heart.

However, after listening to the piano for a few moments, she began to recognize the tune. Slowly, memories trickled back into her pained mind, memories long forgotten. Tears gathered on the edges of her eyes and she found herself roughly slamming her fists down on the table and yelling rather harshly at her little sister.

"God damn it Nina! Stop playing that trash!" Her tone was rough and her voice harsh, despite the fact that Nina was her younger sibling and the last family member she had. The piano abruptly stopped at her words, though the sound of the last keys echoed through the house like a final ending chord. Slowly, the woman returned to her papers and began to study once more. The pianist, now known as Nina, remained where she was, as still as a flower in winter. She didn't move, she didn't speak. Instead, she silently pondered how her sister had become so cold.

It was true that they had lost their parents when they were really young, and the loss had a great impact on her, but even that couldn't have made her this cold. The loss of their middle sibling, Danny had taken an even greater impact since he had only been nine when they lost him. Thinking harder, Nina also recalled a young man whom had deeply loved her sister, Peter. She had loved him a great deal and the loss of his life had hit her quite hard.

Glancing towards the kitchen and spotting the hunched over form of her sister, she felt sadness hit her at what had become of her kind, loving sister. However, she stood and slowly walked back to her room, laying on the bed and finding herself staring at all the memories hanging on the wall. What had happened? Why had she changed so much?


	2. Pursuit of Happiness

The following afternoon, she decided to get away from the house for a while and go into town. Her sister was still hunched over the table, looking over the medical procedures she needed to learn due to being the town's doctor. Even though she was the town's doctor, she still had a lot to learn. On her way to town, she thought of what else could have made her so cold.

Her sister had been a State Alchemist during the Ishval Civil War and Nina could remember her having nightmares often. Nina had only been about ten when the Ishval War had occurred and her sister, Kisara had been twenty-three. Kisara was twenty-nine now which meant that the war was only six years ago. Placing a hand on her chin, Nina tried to figure out how old she was when Kisara had gone to war. Since Nina had been born in 1899 and the order had been issued in 1908, that meant she had only been nine at the time, not ten. Nina shivered at the very thought of remembering the Ishval War. She hadn't wanted to stay home like Kisara had told her to, but she had done it anyway. Either way, the war had managed to find its way into Isamu, which was a close neighbor of Ishval and she had witnessed the deaths of many Ishvalen people.

She paused where she was in the road, her eyes softening as she recalled the screams, the blood, everything. It had been so terrible, watching so many people die. Their screams for help, their pleas for mercy; it was all lost in the so-called "duty" of the State Alchemists. Nina remembered one man, a man of true blood lust. He hadn't preformed his duty in the War because of Order 3066 – no he had done it for the blood. He didn't care about "duty" he only cared about causing people pain and suffering. Nina could still recall his midnight black hair and insane blue eyes. On his hands were Alchemy symbols which caused mass, deafening very thought of his face and his alchemy brought her to the brink of fear and insanity, her breath coming out in shallow pants. She grabbed at her chest and coughed loudly, knowing her asthma had kicked in once again. She began searching through the white jacket she had put on and found the small inhaler-like mechanism which held the white, powdery substance that helped her asthma. Quickly, she put it to her mouth and pressed the button on top and felt the powder invade her mouth, quickly melting and sliding down her throat and into her lungs. She slowly relaxed, pulling the mechanism from her lips and putting it back in her pocket. She shook her head, insuring the thought of the man wouldn't come back and continued into town.

* * *

"Why are we here, brother?" The suit of armor known as Alphonse asked his brother, padding loudly beside him as they walked through the busy town. His shorter but older brother, Edward kept glancing around, seemingly looking for something or someone. As usual, his hands were stashed in his pockets and he was walking hunched over, making him seem annoyed.

"The stupid Colonel sent us here, saying something about a former State Alchemist who might know about the Philosopher's Stone." Edward said, glancing around the busy street again. Still, nothing. He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and quickly unfolded the two pieces of paper. The first paper was what looked like a military profile with a photo of a brown-haired, green-eyed woman dressed in a Amestrian Military uniform. He squinted at the photo then looked up and around again before returning his gaze to the paper. He moved the other one and stared at the other photo. The photo was taped to the paper and showed a smiling blonde girl in a yellow sundress and a light blue umbrella or _parasol_. He sweat-dropped.

_'She must be like twenty by now. I do believe the Colonel said she was nine or ten when he first met her...'_

"Brother, look! That girl!" Edward quickly looked up at Al's words and blushed a bit as he saw a blonde-haired, ocean blue-eyed girl walking nearby. He glanced down at the photo and then at the girl. Sure enough, they matched, only she looked older.

"Come on, Al!" Edward ran after the girl, finding that she had continued to walk. Alphonse quickly followed, his metal feet making loud noises as he tried to catch up with his brother. And thus began a very hard chasing game.

They followed her throughout town, trying to stop her to talk to her. However, every time they tried to talk to her, she went into a shop or house or she kept walking. Edward recalled one time in which he tried to follow her into a shop and the man out front thought he was "underage" and kicked him out.

After the long day, Edward and Alphonse had stopped for a little while and took a break, sitting at a small outside shop. Edward ate his food fast while Alphonse petted a small cat sitting in his lap.

"I can't believe that she hasn't noticed us yet!" Edward grumbled, stuffing two biscuits in his mouth. The girl, Nina sat across from them at another table, eating cookies.

"She seems very nice though." Alphonse said quietly, blushing as he gently rubbed the cat in his lap. It purred and tried to push itself into his touch even more, if possible. Edward ignored his comment and looked at the girl again. She was kind-of pretty, and it made him blush a little. He quickly looked away. He felt nervous about talking to her, like he might say something wrong. Her smile made his heart flutter and butterflies form in his stomach. Did he have a crush on her? Even though he'd just met her and actually hadn't "met" her? With a deep sigh, he put another biscuit in his mouth, trying to return his face to its natural color.

"Brother, she's leaving!"

Edward abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his brother's words. He looked over and realized that she was indeed leaving. She had thanked the waitress and was now quietly walking down the road that led out-of-town. Edward and Alphonse scrambled after her, Edward leaving behind a piece of paper which had the information required to get access to his bank account.


End file.
